


Приключения и мистер Грейвс

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Tina, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Посвящается дню рождения Тины Голдштейн ♥️





	Приключения и мистер Грейвс

\- Тина, ты должна надеть новое платье, - громко произнесла Куинни, накрывая на стол.  
\- Куинни, это невозможно с моей работой, - ответила ей Тина из своей спальни.  
\- Не переживай, твои коллеги точно не отправят тебя никуда в день рождения, - с улыбкой произнесла Куинни.  
\- Но если это не так, то тебе же придется потом это платье зашивать, - с укором произнесла Тина, выходя из комнаты.  
\- О, милая, ты так прекрасна, - счастливо улыбнулась Куинни и взмахом палочки уложила волосы Тины в нарядную прическу.  
\- Это уже лишнее, - Тина бросила взгляд в зеркало.  
\- Ничуть, - Куинни рассматривала сестру в новом бежевом платье, - мистер Грейвс точно обратит внимание.  
\- Куинни, - смущённо произнесла Тина и вдруг заметила на столе красный конверт, - ты что же не сказала! Это срочное.  
Тина быстро вскрыла конверт и, скользнув взглядом по тексту сообщения, схватила палочку и выбежала из квартиры.  
\- Ну вот, а я готовила, - вздохнула Куинни.

Персиваль Грейвс шел через Аврорат, здороваясь с подчинёнными, как делал каждое утро, но вот сегодня точно что-то было не так. Стол аврора Голдштейн пустовал. Это было странно, она всегда вовремя спешила на работу, боясь получить выговор за опоздание. Как будто он бы мог сделать ей замечание? Разве она не замечала, как обезоруживающе действует на него ее смущенная улыбка?

\- Где Голдштейн? - спросил Персиваль, сидящего ближе к ее столу аврора Джонса.  
\- Я не знаю, сэр, она не приходила ещё, может она заболела? - Джонс рассеянно почесал затылок.  
\- Так выясни, Джонс, и доложи мне, - хмуро произнес Грейвс и скрылся в своем кабинете, чувствуя странное беспокойство.

Тина аппарировали по адресу, указанному в сообщении о происшествии. Это был закрытый немаговский завод. В сообщении было сказано, что на территории завода замечен всплеск магической активности и применение непростительного заклиния. Прислушавшись, но ничего подозрительного не услышав, Тина открыла навесной замок "алохоморой" и проникла на территорию завода. Не успела она сделать и шага в сторону от калитки, как что-то тяжёлое опустилось на ее голову и темнота поглотила ее сознание.

Среди обычной утренней корреспонденции на столе Грейвса выделялся один конверт. Это был немаговский конверт, но с печатью совиной почты. Обратного адреса на нем не было, как и каких-либо заклинаний тоже, поэтому Грейвс вскрыл его, не раздумывая. На стол выпала колдография, но изображение не двигалось, потому что связанная девушка на картинке была без сознания. Грейвс внимательно рассматривал ее: нарядное платье, аккуратная укладка, туфли на тонком каблуке, и вдруг к собственному ужасу понял, что это Тина Голдштейн. Рука дрогнула и колдография упала на стол. Мысленно выругавшись, Грейвс взял в руки конверт, но внутри никакой записки не было, снова присмотрелся к колдо, а затем перевернул ее. На обратной стороне карточки были приклеены буквы, вырезанные из немаговских газет, которые складывались в текст: "Если хочешь ее снова увидеть, принеси 1000 драготов в течение часа по следующему адресу и оставь их в правой стене дома за магазином в углублении за 13:13 кирпичом. Если возьмёшь с собой кого-то ещё, ей не жить".  
Грейвс нервно провел рукой по волосам, обдумывая что же делать. Такая сумма в принципе у него была, но, конечно, не хотелось поддаваться шантажу. Но с другой стороны, можно пометить монеты и потом выйти на след преступников. А сейчас главное, спасти Тину. Грейвс ещё раз бросил взгляд на колдо, если присмотреться было видно, как едва вздымается грудь Голдштейн.

\- Тише, кажется он идёт, - фигура в черном плаще, с капюшоном надвинутым на лицо подняла руки с биноклем.

\- Я проверил, деньги были на месте и в нужном количестве, теперь нам хватает, - вторая фигура в таком же черном капюшоне тоже поднесла бинокль к глазам и стала наблюдать за тем, как Персиваль Грейвс проходит в помещение, медленно ступая на пол, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. А затем видимо увидев привязанную к стулу Тину, в несколько быстрых шагов преодолевает расстояние до нее, не задумываясь уже об раздающемся по всему пустому помещению стуку каблуков. Парой взмахов палочки Грейвс развязал веревки и, будто бы Тина ничего не весила, поднял ее на руки, и также быстро вынес ее из помещения.

\- Моя сахарная булочка, как себя чувствует твоя сестра? - Якоб поставил перед Куинни чашку чая и подвинул ближе к ней тарелку круассанов с джемом.  
\- Милый, зря ты ее так сильно ударил сковородой, - Куинни нахмурилась, - ее оставили в больнице ещё на пару дней.  
\- Я должен извиниться, - взволнованно произнес Якоб, - я старался осторожнее, обернул сковороду полотенцем...тремя... видимо не рассчитал...  
\- Якоб, милый, не переживай, она счастлива, что ее спас начальник, только и думает о нем. Говорит, это ее лучший день рождения с приключениями и мистером Грейвсом. Я же знаю, что действительно, любит моя сестра, - хитро улыбнулась Куинни.  
\- Ты у меня такая умная, - Якоб ласково погладил ладонь Куинни.  
\- И сестра счастлива и документы тебе купили, - Куинни сжала ладонь Якоба, - теперь ты официально сквиб и никто не посмеет ничего сказать насчёт наших отношений.  
Якоб потянулся к Куинни, чтобы ее поцеловать,как вдруг раздался громкий стук в дверь булочной, дверь распахнулась и на пороге замер удивленный Персиваль Грейвс.  
\- Мисс Голдштейн? Что вы делаете в доме преступника?  
\- Это мой жених Якоб, он сквиб, а не преступник!- Куинни встала, закрывая собой Якоба.  
\- Да, но именно сюда ведет магический след с монет, которые от меня требовал за вашу сестру некий шантажист... - Грейвс внимательно смотрел в испуганные лица Куинни и Якоба, - так это были вы?


End file.
